Random Songfics!
by Mel. with blue and black wings
Summary: These are random songfics I think of, what happens when the flock watches lion King 2? Max relates to one of the songs big time.T just because I'm pariniod!
1. Not One Of Us

_Deception_  
_Disgrace_  
_Evil as plain as the scar on his face Deception (An outrage!)_  
_(He can't change his stripes!) Disgrace (For shame!)_  
_(You know these Outsider types!)_

**We never should have trusted him, the scar Fang gave him should have told us.**

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_  
_(See you later, agitator!)_  
_Deception (An outrage!)_  
_(Just leave us alone!)_

**He should have been banished, not Fang.**

_Disgrace (For shame!)_  
_(Traitor, go back with your own!)_  
_He asked for trouble the moment he came_  
_(See you later, agitator!)_

**He has to leave.**

_Born in grief_  
_Raised in hate_  
_Helpless to defy his fate_  
_Let him run_  
_Let him live_  
_But do not forget_  
_What we cannot forgive_

**He was made by our enemies**

_And he is not one of us_  
_He has never been one of us_  
_He is not part of us_  
_Not our kind_

**He just appered, he never went through what the Flock did.**

_Someone once lied to us_  
_Now we're not so blind_  
_For we knew he would do what he's done_  
_And we know that he'll never be one of us_

**He must leave, before he hurts us.**

_He is not one of us_  
_Deception_  
_Disgrace_

**He betrayed us.**

* * *

_Italics_ is the lyrics, **bolded** is Max's thoughts, R&R!**  
**


	2. I'm free

**If Max was captured by the school again, what would go through Max's head? What kept her going? I beat you can't guess, a brave mustang, a mustang who never gave in. Bold is Max and italics is the song! I don't own the song!  
**

* * *

_Gotta fight another fight_  
_I gotta run another night_

**I need to leave**  
_Get it out, check it out_  
_I´m on my way _  
_and it don´t feel right_  
_I gotta get me back_  
_I cant be beat_  
_and thats a fact_

**I will never leave the flock.**  
_It´s okay, I´ll find a way_  
_Ain´t gonna take me down, no way_  
_No, oh, oh, oh_

**They wont make me.**

_Yeah, don´t judge a thing_  
_till you know whats inside it_

**Don't judge a book by its cover**  
_Don´t push me, I´ll fight it_  
_Never gonna give in,_  
_never gonna give it up, no_  
_No, oh, oh, oh_

**I'll never give up.**  
_If you can´t catch a wave then_  
_you´re never gonna ride it_  
_You can´t come uninvited_  
_Never gonna give in,_  
_never gonna give it up, no_  
_You can´t take me, I´m free_

_Why did it all go wrong?_  
_I wan´t to know whats going on_  
_What´s this holding me?_

**Why wont they tell me what's happening?**  
_I´m not where I´m supposed to be_  
_I gotta fight another fight_  
_I gotta fight with all my might_  
_I´m getting out, so check it out_  
_You´re in my way, yeah,_  
_you better watch out..._

_Come on! Don´t judge a thing_  
_till you know whats inside it_

**Don't judge a book by it's cover...**  
_Don´t push me, i´ll fight it_  
_Never gonna give in, _  
_never gonna give it up, no_  
_No, oh, oh, oh_

**I won't leave the flock, not on my life.**  
_If you can´t catch a wave_  
_then you´re never gonna ride it_  
_You can´t come uninvited_  
_Never gonna give in, _  
_never gonna give it up, no_  
_You can´t take me, I´m free_  
_I´m free_

__**Once a free bird, always a free bird, I'm coming so watch your back. **


	3. So Cold

__**I thought this song followed Ari so good! So bold is Ari and italics is the song. The song is World So Cold by 12 Stones! I don't own it.**

* * *

_It starts with pain_  
_Followed by hate_  
_Fueled by the endless questions_  
_No one can answer_  
_A stain_  
_Covers your heart_  
_Tears you apart just like a sleeping_ cancer

**I wanted to be one of them, why couldn't I?  
**

_Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_  
_I don't believe the world can't be saved_  
_How did you get here and when did it start_  
_An innocent child with a thorn in his heart_

**I was young when my father abandon me for, her.**_  
_

_What kind of world do we live in_  
_Where love is divided by hate_  
_Losing control of our feelings_  
_We all must be dreaming this life away_  
_In a world so cold_

__**That girl, she is the reason Jeb left me, I hate her.  
**

_Are you sane? Where's the shame_  
_A moment of time passes by_  
_You cannot rewind_  
_Who's blame and where did it start_  
_Is there a cure for your sickness, have you no heart?_

__**Jeb left me, she didn't care. No sympathy for a little boy.  
**

_Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_  
_I don't believe the world can't be saved_  
_How did you get here and when did it start_  
_An innocent child with a thorn in his heart_

__**i tried to be like her, but still I was forgotten.  
**

_What kind of world do we live in_  
_Where love is divided by hate_  
_Losing control of our feeling_  
_We're dreaming this life away_

__**There is a thin line between good and evil. **

_What kind of world do we live in_  
_Where love is divided by hate_  
_Selling our souls for no reason_  
_We all must be dreaming this life away_  
_In a world so cold_

**It only takes one person to change you._  
_**

_There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape_  
_It's a feeling you get when you can't find your way_  
_So how many times must you fall to your knees_  
_Never, never, never, never, never do this again_

__**Don't leave my,father, I loved you.  
**

_It starts with pain_  
_Followed by hate_  
_Now I don't believe men are born to be killers_  
_I don't believe this world can't be saved_

__**The world will never be safe from Itex, from me.  
**

_What kind of world do we live in_  
_Where love is divided by hate_  
_Losing control of our feelings_  
_We're dreaming this life away_

__**You wish this wasn't coming, but it will happen.  
**

_What kind of world do we live in_  
_Where love is divided by hate_  
_Selling our souls for no reason_  
_We all must be dreaming this life away_  
_In a world so cold_

**I'm coming for you Maximum, and you can't outrun it._  
_**

_In a world so cold_

**Beware Maximum, you will pay.**_  
_


	4. When I'm near you

__**JUst about Max and Fang, Max's thoughts. Song is Every Time We Touch, I don't own it.**

* * *

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._  
_I still feel your touch in my dreams._  
_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_  
_Without you it's hard to_ survive.

**Fang, if you were taken I would die.  
**

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._

**M heart flies from my chest.**  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

__**I don't want you to know how I feel, it would distract us from the flock.  
**

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
_They wipe away tears that I cry._  
_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._  
_You make me rise when I fall._

__**I feel safe with you around me, you protect me.  
**

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

__**I can't live without you.  
**

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._

__**I need you Fang, I love you.  
**


End file.
